Gift Horse
by unrequited1984
Summary: AU postfinale story.  Song Fic.  Tongue kissing the Maid of Honor?  Booth is freaking out about his best man duties, can he go through with it? Look inside to see!


Author: Unrequited1984

Rating: G

Spoilers: Stargazer In A Puddle

AN: This is an official AU post-finale story. For all you people who really wished Angela and Hodgins had tied the knot, though this is mainly a BB story. This is also a bit of a song fic. I've been waiting for an excuse to write a story including Foreigner's "Waiting For A Girl Like You" and now I've done it!

AN 2: Sorry I've been so long in posting. Writers block is such a bi-atch. Hopefully I'm back in full swing and will be posting more often.

AN3: My last one I swear! This is un-beta'd as my usual beta seems to MIA, so if anybody wants to step up to plate I'd love to hear from you! On with the show which starts with an exact quote from the Season 2 Finale!

Gift Horse by Unrequited1984

From Stargazer In a Puddle:

"Well if there's no bachelor party, then what do you want me to do?"

"Stand there, make a toast, hand over the ring, tongue kiss the maid of honor at the reception when people clink glass."

"Nice. Excellent, ok who's the maid of honor?"

"No idea but most of Angela's friends are really hot."

"I'm the maid of honor. Why?"

_Gift Horse_

The wedding had gone off without a hitch.

But now standing outside of the reception with the rest of the bridal party Booth was getting nervous, and was trying to figure out the most inconspicuous way of drawing Hodgins attention away from his new bride. This was going to be tough, especially considering that since the words "I do" had slipped from their mouths they had barely let each other up for air. Luckily he was given his chance when Hodgins decided to take a quick bathroom break before all the festivities began. He tapped Bones on the shoulder, "I'm gonna use the restroom real quick."

She nodded and watched him walk away, admiring the fine figure he cut in his tux.

Opening the bathroom door he saw Hodgins washing his hands and looking at his reflection in the mirror, "This, my friend, is the face of a married man. Can you believe that?"

Booth nodded absently, "Yeah, that's great. Hey did you really mean what you said earlier this week? You know about the duties of the best man?"

Hodgins looked at Booth with an appraising look, "Dude, please tell me you aren't trying to get out of making the first toast, because I so don't trust Zach to do it."

Booth shook his head, "No, not that. That's fine. I meant the other one, you know tongue kissing the maid of honor?"

The new groom turned and leaned against the sink, the damn squint was smirking at him, "No I'm pretty sure that one is set in stone."

Booth ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know it's tradition and all that but it's Bones…I mean that would be weird right. Do you think it'd be weird, I'm pretty sure it would it would be weird and I don't want us to be… weird."

Hodgins walked over and put a hand on Booth's shoulder, "I have two words for you. Gift horse."

Booth had a vacant expression, "Gift horse? I don't know what you're talking about. Gift horse, that's like saying I want an excuse to kiss Bones. And I don't, because she's my partner, and that would be…"

"Weird?" Hodgins asked with a grin. Booth nodded. "It won't be weird Booth. Look, consider this a special wedding present to Angela. Speaking of whom would try to kill me if I let you out of this. It's all she's been talking about since she found out that you were my best man."

Hodgins walked past him but stopped when Booth called his name, "What?"

"Has Angela told her about this yet?" Hodgins could help but think that Booth looked about 5 years old with that nervous face of his.

"Nope, so lay one on her, and for god sakes, enjoy it. After two years, you deserve it."

They exited the bathroom just in time for the DJ to announce the bridal party. "Let's all give a big hand to the Best Man and Maid of Honor, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan!"

Booth offered his arm to Bones who looked at it a moment before giving him a shy smile and taking it. They entered the room to polite applause.

Of course the applause was much louder for the bride and groom who were greeted with not only applause but cat calls and the traditional clinking of glasses.

Bones looked at Booth questioningly, "Why are they clinking their glasses like that?"

Booth swallowed uncomfortably, "Well, it's sort of a wedding tradition. Whenever the crowd wants two people to kiss they clink their glasses with their forks."

She nodded in understanding as she saw Hodgins dip Angela in a dramatic pose before taking possession of her lips.

The toasts went off without a hitch, Booth managing to intersperse both humor and sincerity into his speech about the two squints, while Brennan's heartfelt toast about her best friend and the love of her life actually brought tears to people's eyes.

Booth was sitting next to Bones as she looked longingly at Hodgins and Angela who were lost in each other as they danced their first dance. "You know Booth, I know in my mind that love is nothing but hormones and electrical energies within the body, but sometimes I can't help but really want it for myself."

He put his arm around her, "Don't worry Bones, remember everything happens eventually. Even love."

She leant into him, "Really?"

He smiled warmly, and hoped that she could see that hoped for love shining in his eyes, "Especially love."

Hodgins and Angela had finished their dance and the DJ announced that the Maid of Honor and Best Man would now be sharing a dance. Booth stood up and offered his hand. Brennan didn't hesitate before taking it. As he led her to the dance floor and held her close he whispered, "It's not Hot Blooded but I thought it would let you know what I feel."

She laughed gently as the sounds of Foreigner filled the room.

_So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone_

He looked deep into her eyes as they slowly swayed together, trying to convey without words the feelings that he had held inside for her. She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

_It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too_

Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I wanna be sure  


She raised her head slightly to whisper in his ear, "Never again Booth. Never again will you hurt, or have your wants go unfulfilled…" She paused, waiting for the chorus to wash over them, knowing it would just compliment the emotions they were exchanging.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
A love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
_

"I'm in your life, and I'm not going anywhere."

_You're so good  
When we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word we say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone  
Yeah, really love someone_

"Can you feel it Bones?" He spoke softly into her ear, causing her to feel shivers up her spine. "Can you feel it when I touch you, when I talk to you everyday? Didn't you know that every time I called you my favorite forensic anthropologist I was really saying 'I love you'."__

Now, I know it's right  
From the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's no where on earth that I'd rather be  
Than holding you, tenderly  


"That every time I came and made you eat after a long day, that I was telling you that I loved you?" He was asking though he knew that it didn't really matter if she had known all along as long as she knew now. But he wanted her to know. He wanted her to realize that his feelings for her ran deep. He also realized that it might take her some time to catch up to his feelings.

_  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
And a love that will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new  
To make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life  
_

At least that's what he though until she leaned up and said, "Booth, didn't you realize that every time I made a wise ass remark about your alpha-male tendencies, every time that I let you drag me away from work, every time I let you drive that I was saying 'I love you too."

_  
I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh  
Ooh, I've been waiting  
I've been waiting, yeah  
I've been waiting for a girl like you  
I've been waiting  
Won't you come into my life?  
My life?_

As the song came to an end they were so lost in each other that they kept swaying. These revelations swirled around them, keeping them in their own world of new found love. That was until they were interrupted by the sound of a multitude of forks being clinked against glasses. The crowd had been entranced watching the couple slowly but surely sink into each other, melding until they truly looked like they would never part.

Finally hearing the clinking Booth and Bones stopped and looked around them, surprised that they had become the center of attention. Catching the eyes of the new bride and groom they got thumbs up signs and what Brennan thought were the words 'Gift Horse' coming from Hodgins.

"It is tradition Bones, wouldn't want to let everybody down." He wiggled his eyebrows in a salacious way.

She chuckled, "Well it is one of the duties of Best Man isn't it?"

Coming to conclusion that Bones had somehow been clued in before hand, he suspected the bride, he didn't bother to answer her. He instead repositioned his hands for a better grip and dipped her so she had to cling to him in order not to fall down. Giving her a slow smile he lowered his lips to hers.

Bones was a little disappointed at the light contact until her realized that he was waiting for her to respond to him. So she initiated the tongue kiss herself, running the tip of her tongue over the seam of his lips. He gladly opened for her and she was not able to contain a slight moan as their tongues intertwined. They could only explore each other so long before his arms started to get tired and he was forced to lift her back up onto her feet.

The crown went wild, catcalling and clapping wildly. Both blushed and walked back to the head table hand in hand.

As soon as they sat Booth knew that Hodgins wanted to say something. He held up his hand, "Don't say anything!"

Hodgins smirked, "All I have to say is Gift Horse dude. Gift Horse. Well that, and you're welcome."


End file.
